My Downfall
by forgotmyself
Summary: She gave me back all my emotions. ItachixSakura


A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope it's okay and believable.

Itachi/Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I can wish.

* * *

When it had first started it had meant nothing to me, only an incentive for Sasuke to come kill me faster. She was a lonely, uncaring, lost soul. She was powerful and successful, with her life in her hands; even if she wasn't she sure had her looks going for her. Unique pink hair and her bright green eyes.

For days I watched her wake up before sunlight and train for hours in the quiet forest, she would then train with the Hokage. She may had not realized but the Hokage saw her as a daughter, a promising medical-nin. She would then go to the Hospital and tend to the sick or injured. On most days the Kyuubi boy would show up and drag her to dinner, she reluctantly followed him and sat on her own. Surrounded with their friends she didn't speak much, when spoken to she would smile and agree and then go back into her own thoughts. Afterwards she went back into the forest and trained way into the night, then she would drag herself home. Then she spent an hour in the bath, it wasn't until the 6th day did I realize she was crying in the bathtub. She sobbed and whispered numbly to herself, and I found this my opening.

She was weak emotionally, she wanted someone to love her, she wanted Sasuke.

Ten nights later, while taking her hour long bath I snuck into her apartment. It was bare, except of the essential furniture and the occasional picture. Most were of her and the Kyuubi boy, but the one by the bed interested me the most. I saw Sasuke, his eyes closed, obviously unaware of the photographer or chose to ignore it.

I was thinking of how much we looked alike when I heard a small gasp behind me. I turned around and saw her, already dressed in her pjs and was drying her hair. Her eyes were wide and mouth in a slight 'o' as she stared at me.

"Y-you're him, your Sasuke's brother," she said still in shock. I smirked and nodded at her.

She gasped again and began walking away, with my Sharrigan I already knew the steps she would take and moved quickly behind her. She turned and ran into my chest, she shuddered and looked fearfully from my chest to my face.

"What do you with from me?" She whispered.

"You," My smirk grew as I answered in equal volume, "I can give you what Sasuke-Kun won't."

Her eyes widened and she began to shake, I reached down slightly capturing her in my arms and giving her a soft kiss. She leant into it and I smiled inside, this is what she wanted, it wouldn't be hard to get what I wanted then.

When my hands roamed along her body I felt relief, when she didn't push me away. The emotion shocked me, since the massacre of my family I hadn't felt any emotion except guilt. But I had to kill them, I had to get away. My existence with them was suffocating me and I had to get out. I only kept Sasuke alive as a reminder, a deadly reminder. I wanted him to kill me, to get his revenge. But there was no promise of that. This was my last chance at my goal.

She moaned his name but it didn't bother me, in fact I felt some pleasure in taking this away from Sasuke.

The next morning I told her she was coming away with me, she didn't mind. She nearly jumped me with joy, she was finally going somewhere with Sasuke.

A week later all villages were scoured for the missing-nin, she had a chance to be found, but she didn't. She hid herself from them. A month later it was heard that Sasuke had finally went back home, news of her could not keep him away. He was accepted back to Konoha as a proud ninja. His first mission was to find and bring her back home. To him. She had a chance then; to leave, but she didn't. When I asked her why she had only stared at me blankly before asking "Why what?" Surprising me with another emotion of joy.

Our lives were pretty simple, every few weeks we would move to another place. When it was heard the mission had been a bust, the movement occurred every few months.

After a year I realized a new emotion had appeared; contentment. Occasionally she would moan out his name, but more recently it began to be, "Itachi."

Her soul was not so lost anymore and she almost rarely cried when taking a bath. I felt satisfaction when she looked at me with happy eyes and said she was glad I found her.

One night when we were eating dinner talking animatedly about our plans for the next move we heard a noise outside. We both immediately jumped up and got into out fighting stances. Ten ANBU quickly filed in and began attacking me. One shouted commandments and two grabbed Sakura. I suddenly felt fear.

She was able to fight them off and joined in with my fight. At last with down to two I could recognize my brother, by the hatred in his eyes. I smirked at him and he turned to one with blond hair noticeable behind his mask. The blond grabbed Sakura and held her to where she couldn't fight anymore. One hand draped over her chest. I felt jealousy.

I turned back to Sasuke who was still glaring at me and I smirked once again. He threw himself at me, Kunai in hand. We both then made a silent agreement not to use Sharrigan. After fighting heatedly for several minutes I realized with reluctance that Sasuke was more powerful. I could no longer keep up, I glanced at Sakura who understood my weakness and struggled to get out of the blond's grasp.

Sasuke who backed off to take a breath was now ready to finish me off. He held in his hand a bright glowing orb and was prepared to shove it in my chest. I glanced back at Sakura who's eyes widened and she was screaming something. I felt sorrow and guilt, I didn't want to leave her here all alone.

I turned back to Sasuke prepared for impact and was shocked to see in front of me Sakura. It was too late for Sasuke to stop and we all watched in slow motion as his hand plunged into her chest. I suddenly felt an unimaginable pain. My heart had felt like it had been squeezed and twisted.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered his eyes wide and unbelieving. She opened her mouth to say something, but she died before she could voice it. I felt the worst emotion imaginable, lost and scared.

I fell to my knees holding her close to me, I whispered her name over and over again as hot tears glided down my face.

The blond had yelled out in pain and fell to the ground also, sobbing. Sasuke stood there numbly, not understanding, maybe not wanting to.

She was only an incentive to carry out my goal to end my life, but she had became my life. And now that I sit in prison waiting to be executed, even though I could escape I choose not to. I can't bear the loneliness I feel with out her. The emotions she brought back to me are too much for me to handle.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it leave a reveiw, if you hated it leave a reveiw, if your indifferent leave a reveiw. And thanks for reading! 


End file.
